


Just Before Sunrise

by actually_satan



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Eddy woke up early in the morning to a cold chill in the room and an empty space beside him. He sighed at the realization that Brett must have gotten up to use the bathroom and laid patiently, waiting for him to get back.





	Just Before Sunrise

Eddy woke up early in the morning to a cold chill in the room and an empty space beside him. He managed to open his eyes enough to look around the room. Brett wasn't there, but it was only five in the morning, so he couldn’t have gone too far. Neither of them would ever voluntarily wake up so early. He sighed at the realization that Brett must have gotten up to use the bathroom and laid patiently, waiting for him to get back.

Without Brett there, Eddy was finding it hard to get relaxed again. He held the blankets close to keep the perfect sleeping warmth and consistently turned in bed. First on his left side, then his right side, his back, and then his stomach. He laid for a moment only to move again once his arm felt like it was at a strange angle. Unable to fall back asleep, he huffed in annoyance.

Just as he flopped back onto his side a third time, he heard Brett’s footsteps approach the bedroom. He settled into the bed and kept his eyes close, pretending to be asleep. The bed dropped when Brett got back in beside him and slid under the covers. Some of the blankets were pulled away from him, but the whine that attempted to leave his throat was soothed by the arm around him. Brett pulled him a little closer as he settled down, just enough that he could feel the warmth radiating off him. 

Comforted by the weight of Brett’s arm on his waist, Eddy felt his body sink into the bed, on the verge of sleep. He was slightly startled, but not unpleasantly so, when there was a gentle kiss on his forehead and one on his nose before the light press of Brett's forehead rested against his own. Eddy’s lips curve into a smile and he cracked his eyes open to see Brett’s face in front of his, eyes closed, happy and peaceful. He grinned and closed his eyes with a relived sigh. Sleep came quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little ficlet!


End file.
